Electronic devices contain components that produce heat during normal operation. Fans, heat sinks, and other heat diversion components are thus well-known and common features in many electronic devices. As might be expected though, increasingly faster and more powerful chips and integrated circuitry can generate more heat than previous generations of devices. Coupled with the desire to put these components into smaller overall volumes, this can create new challenges. Existing thermal management features and techniques can sometimes fall behind in the face of increasing demands to account for more heat using less volume than before. Even where minimal thermal requirements are met for a given electronic device, the overall performance of the device can be enhanced where its generated heat is well dispersed beyond the minimums that are required.
While current thermal management features and techniques for electronic devices have worked well in the past, there is often room for improvement. Accordingly, there is a need for improved heat dissipation features and techniques in electronic devices.